Assassin: Lost
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Now taken by the Forgotten Ones, Sonette the Hedgehog must find a way to escape Weststar Island. Problem is, she has never heard of the island, has no idea how to leave or why they sent her here. Can she survive and find her way out or will she fall? - T to be safe/ Third story of the Assassin series.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 3 – also a little warning, this might have a lot of time jumps – days, weeks or months later – just a little heads up…anyway, onwards! **

* * *

Sonette the Hedgehog monas as she slowly opens her eyes to see she was still shackle on a ship. She has been for a while and doesn't know where they are going. She then saw the hedgehog who killed her mother. She still hasn't gotten his name. He walks over and Sonette looks away.

"Don't be like that." the hedgehog said smiling and Sonette looks at him.

"Don't speak to me." Sonette tells him and the hedgehog chuckles.

"That's cute Lady Sonette." the hedgehog said.

"It's just Sonette." Sonette tells him and the hedgehog chuckles as he clamps Sonette's chin in his hand. Sonette sighs.

"That's cute, real cute." the hedgehog said. Sonette spits in his face and the hedgehog sighs as he lets Sonette go, then slaps her. Sonette sighs as she looks at the hedgehog who wipes his face. "We're almost there." the hedgehog said walking off and Sonette sighs. She has no idea what they are going to do to her, but she knows it won't be good. She wanted Fire, she was scared though she doesn't show it. They can't know. Then a fox and swallow comes down and grabs her.

"Move." the fox tells her and Sonette sighs as she starts walking. They headed up and Sonette saw they were at some kind of island, she didn't recognise it.

"Where are we?" Sonette asks as she looks at the hedgehog who killed her mother who chuckles.

"Welcome to Weststar Island, Lady Sonette." the hedgehog said with a chuckle and Sonette sighs, she has never heard of this place before.

"Dean!" a voice call and the hedgehog looks back, hearing his name.

"Dean, that's your name." Sonette whispers and Dean looks at her, then slaps her. Sonette held her breath as she felt her cheek burn.

"Get her to the cell, I'll deal with her later." Dean tells them and Sonette was taken off the ship. Sonette sighs, at least she finally got a name. She was taken to the town and Sonette looks around. Everyone was staring at them, at her and it made her uncomfortable. They came to what looks like a prison and heads in. Sonette looks around and sighs, it's a prison. She was taken to a cell and thrown in. Sonette sighs, she was only wearing her lose shirt and dark grey breeches. They took the rest of her gear and who knows what they have done with them.

"So what did you do to piss the Babylon off." a rusty male voice asks. Sonette turns around to see an old hedgehog. He has orange fur, deep blue eyes and is wearing a brown vest and brown pants.

"Being born is where it started. My father is Jules the Hedgehog, plus, I'm an assassin." Sonette explains.

"Jules, what is your name?" the old hedgehog asks.

"Sonette Hedgehog." Sonette replies and the hedgehog walks up to her.

"Yes, I heard about you. Sorry about your mother." the old hedgehog said. "I'm Zeus." Zeus introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Sonette said.

"Come on, sit down." Zeus said walking to the wooden bed and sits down. Sonette follows him and sits down next to him. "So you're an assassin, who is your trainer?" Zeus asks.

"Um, Fire Hedgehog." Sonette replies.

"Good to hear that silly kid is still kicking." Zeus said.

"Why are you here?" Sonette asks.

"Betrayal." Zeus replies and Sonette sighs. "Like a lot of us here, we tried to leave and here we are." Zeus explains.

"Why?" Sonette asks.

"Laws." Zeus replies as he stands up. "You should rest kid, you will be needing it." Zeus tells her as he walks away.

"I'm ok." Sonette said.

"Trust me kid, if I know them, I know what they will put you through. You need to rest." Zeus explains.

"Am I going to die here?" Sonette asks scared.

"I pray you don't child." Zeus replies and Sonette sighs as she lies down, closing her eyes. He was right, she needs to rest and she didn't rest much while on that damn ship. One thing she couldn't stop thinking about, is anyone going to come for her? Does anyone know she is missing? Do they care? Sonette sighs, Fire does, he will come for her, she knows it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes to see Zeus who walks over and crouches in front of her.

"How do you feel?" Zeus asks.

"Ok." Sonette replies as she sits up. "How long was I out for?" Sonette then asks.

"Awhile, which is a good thing." Zeus replies and Sonette sighs as Dean walks to the front of the cell with 4 men behind him. "Dean." Zeus said as he stands up and Sonette stands up behind him.

"Hello Zeus." Dean said.

"What do you want with the girl?" Zeus asks.

"To make her pay." Dean replies as the cell was open. 2 men walk in, pushing Zeus out of the way and grabs Sonette, dragging her out. Sonette didn't fight, she saw no point. She was taken to a dark and cold room. She was strapped to a chair and Sonette takes a deep breath as Dean walks up to her.

"You're a monster." Sonette said and Dean chuckles as he pulls out a dagger.

"You know, you and I, we aren't so different as you think. We have the same reason to fight." Dean said as he starts circling Sonette who sighs.

"I'm nothing like you." Sonette tells him and Dean chuckles.

"Yes you are." Dean said. "When I was young, I watched my family get killed by an assassin. Their crime, they didn't have one." Dean explains as he stops in front of Sonette, staring at her and Sonette looks at him shock.

"They had to have a crime." Sonette whispers.

"No, they didn't." Dean said and Sonette looks away.

"Lies." Sonette whispers and Dean chuckles as he cuts Sonette's shoulder. Sonette held her breath.

"It doesn't matter, it's the past." Dean tells her and Sonette sighs.

"What do you want from me?" Sonette asks.

"You keep getting in the way." Dean tells her and Sonette sighs as she looks away.

"You're sick." Sonette said. Dean puts the dagger away and starts beating into Sonette. Sonette then gasp in pain when Dean punch her in the gut. Sonette then spits out blood.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Dean said and Sonette sighs as Dean walks out of her view. Dean then walks back with an iron rod with a red tip. He chuckles as he walks behind her and Sonette screams as she felt the hot metal on the back of her shoulder. Dean then walks in front of him and Sonette starts panting.

"You son of a-" Sonette starts, but was cut off when Dean punches her in the gut, causing her to gasp in pain.

"A lady shouldn't swear." Dean tells her and Sonette sighs as she looks away.

"Fuck you." Sonette cursed under her breath. Dean chuckles as he throws the rod away and pulls out his dagger. He then cuts Sonette's arm and Sonette holds her breath.

"This is going to be fun." Dean said as he walks behind Sonette.

"What are you going to do?" Sonette asks. She then cries out in pain as she felt Dean stabs her in the back of her shoulder.

"This." Dean said and Sonette felt tears in her eyes. It was too much. Dean pulls out the dagger and throws it. Dean kept beating and torturing her. Sonette did her best, but it was too much.

"Tell me what I want to know!" Dean shouts.

"I don't know!" Sonette screams and Dean walks back. "I don't know where any form of relics are. It's not what I take care of." Sonette explains.

"How can I tell you are telling me the truth?" Dean asks as he walks up to Sonette, grabbing her jaw and making her look up at him.

"I have been too busy hunting you and the others to care about anything else." Sonette whispers and Dean chuckles as he lets Sonette.

"How would you been able to find me, you didn't have my name?" Dean asks.

"I remembered what you look like." Sonette whispers and Dean chuckles. "I became an assassin for revenge, to make you pay and the others pay for you have done to me and other people." Sonette explains.

"That's cute." Dean said and Sonette sighs. "But you, little assassin, can't kill me." Dean adds and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"I will die trying." Sonette whispers.

"You failed." Dean tells her.

"I'm not dead." Sonette said and Dean smiles as he place her dagger to Sonette's throat.

"That can change." Dean said.

"You won't kill me, not now." Sonette tells him.

"Why are you so sure?" Dean asks.

"You want information, your orders are to get it out of me and make sure I don't die." Sonette explains and Dean chuckles as he walks back.

"I have to give it to you, you are smart." Dean said as two men walks in. "And you're courageous, gutsy, bold, brave, whatever you want to call it. That's cute too." Dean explains and Sonette sighs as Dean unstraps her. She was then pulled up and pushed to the two other men who grabbed her. "Sleep tight, Lady Sonette." Dean said.

"Sonette, get it right at least." Sonette tells him.

"You are what I say you are." Dean tells her.

Like hell." Sonette said and Dean waves his hand. Sonette was then dragged her out. Sonette sighs, her body screams in pain. She was taken to the cell and thrown in. Zeus helps Sonette up and guides her to the bed.

"What did he do to you?" Zeus asks.

"It's a long story." Sonette replies and Zeus sighs.

"Zeus." a soft voice said. Sonette and Zeus looks over to see a purple fur with black fur at the tip of her tail, blue eyes and is wearing a white dress, white shoes and white gloves. Sonette then saw she was holding a cup

"Clare." Zeus said walking over and Clare hands the cup over.

"I got the water." Clear then said.

"Thank you." Zeus said, then walks back to Sonette. "Drink." Zeus tells her, handing the cup over and Sonette nods as she drinks the water.

"I don't understand, how did Dean get you?" Clare asks.

"I did something stupid, I let my guard down." Sonette replies and Clare sighs.

"Things are going to get worse." Clare tells her.

"I know." Sonette whispers.

"Look, we need you alive so I will convince Dean to let me take care of your wounds as well as get you food and water." Clare tells her.

"Uh, thanks." Sonette whispers as Zeus grabs the empty cup and walks to Clare.

"Thank you Clare." Zeus said.

"You're welcome Zeus." Clare said walking off and Sonette gasp in pain as she lies down on her side.

"What did Dean want?" Zeus asks.

"Something about relics." Sonette replies as Zeus walks over. "I don't know anything about relics. That's up to Fire and Riley." Sonette explains.

"I believe you kid." Zeus said and Sonette sighs.

"Dean doesn't." Sonette whispers.

"Dean doesn't believe anyone these days." Zeus tells her and Sonette sighs. "Be strong and have faith." Zeus tells her and Sonette nods as she closes her eyes.

"Why are you being so nice?" Sonette asks.

"Because I'm not a monster, I believe in you assassins." Zeus admits. "That's why I'm here." Zeus adds and Sonette sighs.

"I'm sorry." Sonette whispers.

"Don't be kid." Zeus said and Sonette yawns. "Now rest, you have a big day tomorrow."

"Right." Sonette whispers as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs. She hated it here already and this is only her second day here. The food suck, it's cold and she has to put up with Dean. Sonette gets up and saw Zeus already up.

"Day two kid." Zeus said and Sonette nods.

"I don't know how long I can take." Sonette admits.

"This is going to be hard, I know." Zeus said as he walks up to her. "You'll get through this."

"I hope you are right." Sonette whispers.

"Breakfast!" a voice shouts and Sonette looks over to see a cat with two bowels. Zeus walks over and the cells was open. The bowels were handed in and Zeus walks off. Sonette sighs as she sits up, leaning against the cold wall for support as Zeus walks over with their breakfast.

"Here." Zeus said, handing a bowl over and Sonette sighs as Zeus sits down in front of her.

"I know it's gross, but you need to eat." Zeus tells her, then starts eating. Sonette sighs as she starts eating. Once she was done, Dean showed up.

"Great." Sonette whispers. Then 4 more guards walk over and Sonette looks at Zeus.

"What do you want Dean?" Zeus asks.

"I want information." Dean replies as 2 men walks in. The push Zeus out of the way and drag Sonette, dragging her out.

"I get it." Sonette said annoyed. They came to the room and Sonette was force into the chair again. Sonette didn't fight, she saw no point, like last time. They then left, leaving Sonette alone with Dean. "What do you want this time?" Sonette asks.

"To talk about how you got away." Dean replies as he grabs a dagger.

"Once I got through the hole and left you." Sonette said and Dean slaps her.

"What happened after that?" Dean asks.

"I ran, got attacked by one of your buddies, got the scare to prove it. I ran onto a ship and hid, which then left." Sonette explains and Dean chuckles.

"I thought you were on that ship." Dean said as he place the dagger on Sonette's leg.

"I told you what I know." Sonette tells him.

"Yes, you did." Dean said. "How did it feel, watching your mother die?" Dean asks and Sonette looks away.

"Fuck you." Sonette whispers and Dean stabs Sonette who cries out in pain as she face forward.

"What did I tell you?" Dean asks.

"Go and die in a hole." Sonette tells him and Dean chuckles as he pulls the dagger out and throws it. Then Clare and another fox walks in with her.

"Jackson, what's wrong?" Dean asks.

"We need her alive." Jackson tells him.

"I know." Dean said and Clare walks over, then saw the stab wound.

"She's losing a lot of blood." Clare said, walking off and Sonette sighs. She has no idea what is going on. After a while, Clare walks back with a dagger that was red hot. "Sorry Sonette." Clare whispers, then press the hot metal over the stabs wound. Sonette screams in pain. "I know." Clare said walking off and Sonette starts panting.

"Be careful with her, we need her alive." Jackson tells Dean, then walks off. Clare then follows him and Sonette sighs as she looks away. Dean then walks over.

"Looks like Jackson wants me to keep you alive." Dean said.

"Lucky me." Sonette whispers and Dean chuckles. Sonette sighs as she looks at Dean. After hours of being tortured, Sonette throat was sore and she was weak.

"Sadly, that is all I have time for today. I am a busy person." Dean said as two men walks in. Dean unstraps Sonette who was then grabbed by the two men. She was taken back to the cell and thrown in. Sonette cries out in pain as Zeus rushes to her aid.

"Come on kid." Zeus said, helping her up and guides her to the bed. Sonette was in tears when she lies down and Zeus sighs as he scans Sonette's body.

"It hurts." Sonette whispers.

"I know." Zeus said as he walks off and Sonette looks over to see Clare who hands Zeus another cup. "Thanks." Zeus said, walking back to Sonette who pushes herself up. Zeus sits the cup on her clips and tilts the cup, Sonette could feel the cold water goes down her sore throat. Once done, she starts coughing and Zeus walks over. "She needs another one." Zeus tells Clare.

"On it." Clare said, grabbing the cup and runs off. Zeus walks back to Sonette who looks at him. Zeus saw pure fear in her eyes.

"Make it stop." Sonette begs.

"Sorry kid, I can't." Zeus said as he crouches next to her and Sonette sighs. Zeus then takes her hand and Sonette closes her eyes. This isn't going to end and no one is coming for her. She is going to die here, she knows it.


	4. Chapter 4

**1 week later**

Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes to see Zeus lying in front of her. There was only one bed in the cell and she didn't want the old man on the cold ground. He's been taking care of her wounds, looking after her and keeping her going She's been losing track of time, by Zeus hasn't. Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes, she needs more rest before Dean comes again. Over the week, Dean hasn't stopped. Some days he asks questions and some days, he just tortures her. She hasn't told Dean about the assassins' plans or hideouts and personal stuff about herself, she lies about. She does tell him the truth about a few things, but since day two, she hasn't really need to. Sonette has given up hope on the others saving her. Sure it has only been a week, but no one is coming. She then heard a bang, causing her and Zeus to jump. Sonette sits up and saw Dean who chuckles.

"Up we get." Dean said walking off and Sonette sighs as she gets up and stretches.

"Morning." Zeus whispers and Sonette sighs.

"Morning." Sonette said. Clare then came with their breakfast and Zeus gets up and walks over.

"Thanks Clare." Zeus said. Sonette sits down as Zeus walks back and hands her the breakfast, then sits down next to her. "What's wrong?" Zeus asks.

"It's getting worse." Sonette replies.

"I know." Zeus said and Sonette looks at him.

"Will this ever end?" Sonette asks softly.

"It will." Zeus tells her and Sonette sighs. Once they finished eating, Clare came back and Zeus hands her their bowels. Dean then walks in front of the cell with two other men. Sonette sighs as she gets up and slowly walks over. Dean smiles.

"Someone is learning." Dean said as the cell was open. Sonette slowly walks out and Dean push her. Sonette sighs as Dean closes the door and walks off. Sonette follows him with the two men behind her. Sonette takes a deep breath as she thought about what Zeus said. She could try at least, but how? They came to the room and Dean grabs Sonette, pushing her to the chair. Sonette sits down and Dean straps her down as the two men left.

"I don't know anything else." Sonette whispers.

"I'm sure if we dig a little deeper, we can find a few more things." Dean said as he grabs a dagger.

"What else is there to talk about?" Sonette asks.

"When you went home after 16 long years. Elizabeth" Dean tells her and Sonette sighs as she looks away.

"I didn't kill Elizabeth." Sonette tells him.

"I know, we did." Dean said and Sonette looks at him.

"She wanted out, you force her to be there." Sonette whispers and Dean punch Sonette.

"There is no out." Dean tells her and Sonette sighs. "There's someone who wants to see you." Dean said. Sonette looks at the door. Then Shadow the Hedgehog walks in and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"Hello Sonette." Shadow greets.

"Go to hell Shadow." Sonette tells him and Shadow chuckles.

"That's cute." Shadow said and Dean punches Sonette in the gut. Sonette gasp in pain and sighs as she spits blood. "I thought you would have killed her by now." Shadow said to Dean.

"Not allow to, we need her alive." Dean replies and Shadow walks up to Sonette.

"You may have stopped me marrying Amy, but I can stop everyone from freeing you." Shadow tells her.

"No one is coming anyway." Sonette whispers and Shadow chuckles.

"She broke so soon." Shadow said.

"No, she just given up on being saved. She won't say anything about the hideouts, plans or anything." Dean explains.

"Give me five with her." Shadow tells him and Dean walks out. Shadow walks over and grabs a dagger.

"Go ahead, do whatever you want with me, I won't tell you anything." Sonette tells him and Shadow smiles as he cuts Sonette's ear. Sonette gasp in pain and sighs as he walks back. Sonette lets her ears fold flat.

"Now tell me, why protect those who won't save you?" Shadow asks and Sonette sighs. "Of course, no answer." Shadow said.

"Go and die in a hole will you." Sonette tells him and Shadow stabs the dagger through Sonette's hand. Sonette cries out in pain as she looks at her hand.

"Not the answer I wanted." Shadow tells her.

"Because…because…" Sonette cries, but couldn't finish. She didn't know how to answer that, but then thought of Teagan and Sandra. "Because I want to protect the ones I love. They wouldn't know I'm missing." Sonette tells Shadow, she wanted to protect Teagan and Sandra.

"Lies." Shadow said.

"No, truth." Sonette whispers. "Two of my sisters, they were sent away, they don't know yet." Sonette explains and Shadow smiles as he pulls the dagger out and Sonette yelps in pain.

"Good, very good." Shadow said as Dean walks in. "I think we should leave her for the day, let her rest." Shadow tells Dean who nods as he unstraps Sonette and drags her off. Sonette couldn't stop shaking. Why is Shadow here? She was thrown back into her cells to be caught by Zeus who looks at her worried. Dean locks the cell and walks away.

"What happened?" Zeus asks.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." Sonette replies and Zeus looks at her shock. He then saw Shadow and pulls Sonette behind him.

"Of course you care for that assassin, old man." Shadow said.

"At least the assassins are doing something right, unlike what we are doing." Zeus tells him and Shadow sighs as he shakes his head.

"Silly Zeus, still believing we are the bad guys here." Shadow said.

"There are no good guys or bad guys here." Zeus tells him and Shadow smiles.

"If you say so, old man." Shadow said, then walks off. Zeus turns around and grabs Sonette's wounded hand.

"I can't stop shaking." Sonette whispers.

"Shock, you need to lay down." Zeus tells her and Sonette nods as she walks to the bed and lies down. She then saw Zeus passing the cell.

"You seem to know Shadow, how?" Sonette asks.

"I trained him." Zeus replies.

"His twisted, sick." Sonette said.

"I know." Zeus said, walking over to Sonette who sighs as she looks up at Zeus.

"What if no one comes for me?" Sonette asks.

"Then we find our own way out." Zeus tells her and Sonette nods as she closes her eyes. She needs her rest, her strength is she has to put up with Shadow.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonette was passing the cell when Shadow walks in front of it. Sonette sighs and Shadow chuckles.

"And what do you want?" Sonette asks, walking up to the bars.

"I got what I want, you in a cell." Shadow tells her.

"Well I'm glad I can amuse you." Sonette said.

"I just can't over on how easy it was to get you." Shadow then said and Sonette sighs. "I'll see you soon." Shadow said walking off.

"I have never liked that kid." Zeus said and Sonette walks over to him.

"He's just mad that he isn't marrying Amelia Rose anymore." Sonette tells him.

"Good, she can do better." Zeus said.

"She's marrying my brother, Sonic." Sonette tells him and Zeus smiles.

"Still better than Shadow." Zeus adds.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers and sighs as she looks around.

"I know, we need a plan." Zeus tells her softly and Sonette looks around.

"There is no way out without outside help." Sonette whispers and Zeus sighs.

"I can't risk Clare getting involved." Zeus tells her and Sonette sighs.

"She is our only hope." Sonette tells him and Zeus sighs as he cross his arms.

"I raised that girl, she's been like a daughter to me." Zeus tells her and Sonette sighs, she was asking for too much.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Sonette said and Zeus sighs as Clare and a guard walks over with their lunch. The cell was open and Clare walks in, handing their lunch over. "Thanks." Sonette whispers.

"You're welcome." Clare whispers.

"Thanks girl." Zeus said.

"Anytime." Clare said and walks out. Sonette looks back and smiles as she got an idea. After lunch, Clare came back with the guard to collect their plates. Clare grabs Sonette's first who walks forward.

"Thanks again Clare." Zeus said. Sonette then looks at the guard who walks up to her.

"Got a problem?" the guard asks.

"I do." Sonette replies, punching the guard and grabs his sword. She then stabs him and Clare hides behind Zeus.

"Not going to get you far kid." Zeus tells her as Sonette grabs the guard's pistol, putting in the back of her pants.

"I know." Sonette said walking out to see two guards. They run up to her and Sonette kills them, grabbing another sword. She kept going, she then ran into more guard who look at her shock.

"Get her!" one shouts and Sonette chuckles as she starts fighting. Once she killed them, she kept going and turn a corner to see Shadow who punched her, knocking her down. Shadow then quickly stands on Sonette's arms and Sonette gasp in pain.

"Nice try." Shadow said and Sonette sighs as guards run over. One grab the swords and Shadow drops down to knee. Sonette looks at him and sighs.

"Get off me." Sonette tells him.

"You will be punished for this." Shadow tells her.

"I don't care what you do to me." Sonette tells him as another guard walks to Shadow.

"According to Clare, Sonette killed the guard that assisted her and left." the guard tells Shadow who smiles.

"Naughty." Shadow said and Sonette closes her eyes. There was no escape from this. "Get the stage ready, Sonette will be lashed 10 times, plus 5 every person she killed." Shadow tells them.

"She killed 8 people sir." a guard said.

"So what is that all up?" Shadow asks and Sonette sighs.

"50." Sonette replies and Shadow chuckles.

"That's right." Shadow said as he gets up and two guards grab Sonette. A guard then grabs the pistol and hands it to Shadow. "If I were you, I would rest, because tomorrow, that is when you receive your punishment." Shadow tells her and Sonette spits in his face. Shadow sighs as he wipes his face and slaps Sonette. "Take her back to that cell." Shadow tells them and Sonette was dragged off. She was thrown back into the cell and Zeus walks up to her.

"I told you it wasn't going to get you far." Zeus tells her.

"I know." Sonette whispers.

"What is your punishment?" Zeus asks a little worry.

"50 lashes." Sonette replies and Zeus sighs. "I'm sorry." Sonette whispers.

"Come on kid, you better take it easy." Zeus tells her and Sonette nods. She then looks at the front of the cell to see two guards standing there. "Guess they aren't going to take a chance with you now." Zeus said.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers as she looks at him. She then heard clapping so she looks back to see Mephiles the Dark.

"What a great attempt of escape, but you just wasn't good enough." Mephiles said and Sonette sighs.

"I gather that." Sonette said. "What do you want?" Sonette asks.

"To see how Jules' second child, eldest daughter, ends up in this place." Mephiles replies.

"Bad luck." Sonette replies and Mephiles smiles.

"Bad luck indeed." Mephiles said.

"I don't need this from the likes of you." Sonette tells him.

"Harsh, I'll see you around girl." Mephiles said, then walks off. Sonette sighs as she looks at Zeus who shakes his head.

"You have a bit to learn kid." Zeus tells her and Sonette sighs as she cross her arms. She has had enough of this place.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonette wakes up to yelling and sighs as she push herself up. She looks back to see Zeus fighting with Dean. Dean chuckles and Zeus looks back.

"I'll be back soon." Dean said walking off and Zeus sighs as he walks to Sonette.

"What's wrong?" Sonette asks worry.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Zeus tells her and Sonette nods.

"Any idea when I'm going to be lashed?" Sonette asks as she sits up and Zeus sighs.

"Soon, after breakfast." Zeus replies and Sonette sighs.

"Great." Sonette whispers as Clare walks in front of the cell with 2 men. The cell was open and Sonette moves back, leaning against the wall. Clare hands them their meals and heads out. The cell was locked and Sonette starts eating. Zeus sighs as he sits down and starts eating. Once they were done, Sonette hands Zeus her bowel and Zeus sighs. Then Clare came back and Zeus walks to the front of the cell. The cells was open and Zeus hands the bowels over.

"Thanks." Clare whispers, then walks off as the cell was locked. Sonette gets up and sighs.

"Is there anything I can do?" Zeus asks.

"There's nothing." Sonette replies as Shadow and Dean walks in front of the cell.

"Come on." Dean tells Sonette as he opens the cell and Sonette walks out. Shadow grabs her and Sonette sighs. The cell was close and they head off.

"This is going to be fun." Shadow said and Sonette shakes her head.

"You're sick." Sonette tells Shadow who chuckles. They head out to the courtyard and Sonette saw the stage. She was taken to it and wrist tied up. Sonette sighs as she takes a deep breath.

"Start!" Dean shouts and Sonette holds her breath as she felt the lashes start. Time seemed to slow down. By the 50th, Sonette's legs were like jelly. Once it stopped, her legs collapse underneath her and she was in tears. She was then cut down and she lets a yelp of pain out. She was then grabbed and saw it was Shadow.

"Move." Shadow said as he pushed her and pushed her down the 4 stairs leading up to the stage. Dean walks over and shakes his head as he picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Sonette didn't fight. She was in too much pain. She was taken back to the cell and thrown in. Sonette cries out in pain. Dean locks the cell and walks off as Zeus rushes to Sonette's aid.

"Oh god." Zeus said as he helps Sonette up. Sonette buries her face in Zeus' fur and breaks down in tears. It was too much for her. Zeus wraps his arms around her, carful of her back. "I got you girl." Zeus whispers and Sonette closes her eyes. She felt safe again.

"I'm sorry." Sonette whispers.

"It's ok." Zeus said. Sonette lets him go and Zeus guides her to the bed. Sonette lies down on her belly and Zeus got a good look at her back. It was bad. "Stay here." Zeus tells her as he walks to the front of the cell. Sonette looks over and Zeus sighs. "Get Dean." Zeus tells a guard who walks off.

"Zeus." Sonette whispers.

"It's ok girl." Zeus tells her. Then Dean walks over and chuckles.

"What Zeus?" Dean asks.

"I want Sonette's wounds taken care of." Zeus tells him and Dean looks over. "You don't want her to die." Zeus adds and Dean sighs as he walks off. Zeus walks over and crouches next to Sonette.

"Is it that bad?" Sonette asks softly.

"It could get infected, you could get a fever and you could, well die." Zeus explains. "The chances are low though, I mean you're a strong woman." Zeus adds and Sonette nods. Dean walks back with Clare who has a large basket. The cell was open and Clare walks in. The cell was locked and Clare runs over.

"How bad?" Clare asks and Zeus lifts Sonette's shirt up. "Ok, I need to clean it." Clare said as she sits the basket down and pulls out what she needs. With Zeus help, they clean Sonette's back. Sonette winced in pain, it stings. "Sorry Sonette." Clare said and Sonette sighs.

"Don't worry." Sonette whispers. "My fault." Sonette adds.

"I also need to cover and wrap it." Clare tells her and Sonette nods. Once it was clean, Clare covers and helps Sonette sits up so she can wrap bandages around it.

"Thank you." Sonette whispers.

"You're welcome." Clare said smiling and Sonette closes her eyes. She felt weak. "Tried." Clare said.

"Weak." Sonette replies and Clare sighs.

"Zeus, you need to keep her close." Clare tells him. "Got it father." Clare then whispers and Zeus smiles.

"I got it." Zeus tells her and Clare nods. She packs up and walks to the front of the cell which was open and Clare walks out. The cell was closed and Zeus looks at Sonette who lies down on her side with her legs curled up. "You rest kid, you need it." Zeus tells her and Sonette nods as she closes her eyes. "I'll wake you for lunch." Zeus then said.

"Thank you." Sonette whispers and Zeus sighs.

"You're welcome kid." Zeus then said. Sonette curls up a bit tries to get some sleep, but her body screams in pain, it was hard. Sonette opens her eyes and Zeus sighs. "What is it?" Zeus asks.

"It hurts too much." Sonette whispers.

"Try." Zeus tells her and Sonette nods as she closes her eyes. Zeus was right. She needs her rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonette wakes up to Zeus calling her name. Sonette moans as she sits up and looks at him.

"Come on." Zeus said, helping her sit up.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers and Sonette saw Mephiles.

"And you are finally awake." Mephiles said as the cell was open. "I would like you to join me for lunch." Mephiles then said. Sonette looks at Zeus who nods. Sonette then gets up and walks over.

"Uh sure." Sonette whispers.

"Come." Mephiles said and Sonette follows him as the cell was locked. They came to a room where there was a small table with two chairs on each end and food in the middle. Sonette follows Mephiles to a chair and Mephiles pulls it out. Sonette sighs as she sits down and she was pushed in. "You understand with you attempt of escape, there are 4 guards outside the door." Mephiles said as he walks to his chair and sits down.

"I wouldn't expect any less." Sonette tells him.

"How do you feel?" Mephiles asks as they go their meals.

"Sore." Sonette replies as she got a cup of wine. Sonette smells it to make sure it is safe to drink.

"It's safe." Mephiles tells her and Sonette sighs as she starts eating.

"Why am I here?" Sonette asks.

"I want to get to know you a bit more." Mephiles admits.

"What is there to know?" Sonette asks. "Dean knows most of my life." Sonette adds.

"Yes and he has told me everything." Mephiles tells her and Sonette sighs. "It's amazing how you got away all those years ago." Mephiles adds.

"So what do you want to know that I haven't told Dean?" Sonette asks.

"Why were you in Delos?" Mephiles asks.

"To stop you Babylons of course. You think you can try and kill Amy and her family and get away with it." Sonette said and Mephiles chuckles.

"It was worth a shot." Mephiles said and Sonette sighs. "But are you assassin any better?" Mephiles asks.

"We don't seek power." Sonette replies.

"No, you live in the shadows and call us the bad guys so you can be the good guys." Mephiles explains.

"Who said anything about us being the good guys?" Sonette asks. "There are no good guys and bad guys here. There is us and then there the innocents." Sonette explains and Mephiles chuckles.

"You know, what happened to your mother, was never meant to happen." Mephiles tells her.

"Why do you say that?" Sonette asks curious.

"We were going to make you marry someone when you got older, but our leader was impaction when it came to your family. Truth be told, your mother and I had history. We were young and this was before we both had to marry." Mephiles explains.

"Lies." Sonette said.

"Why would a lie?" Mephiles asks and Sonette sighs. "Your mother and I grew up together, I lost it when I heard of her death. Losing someone you care about like that, isn't right." Mephiles explains.

"She would have known you were a Babylon then." Sonette said.

"Yes, she said she would try to help me leave. Leaving as you know is against the law." Mephiles explains and Sonette sighs. Is this true?

"Did she know Dean?" Sonette asks.

"She did." Mephiles replies and Sonette sighs.

"Dean killed her in cold blood." Sonette tells him.

"I know, I couldn't do anything about it." Mephiles said and Sonette sighs as Shadow walks in, slamming the doors open.

"Father!" Shadow shouts. Sonette grabs the wine and starts drinking.

"Shadow, what is it?" Mephiles asks.

"Why are you having lunch with her?" Shadow asks.

"I believe I can have lunch with whoever I want, even a prisoner." Mephiles tells him.

"She killed 8 of our men." Shadow said.

"And we killed more assassin and we killed her mother." Mephiles tells him. Sonette finis her wine and Shadow gives Sonette a death stare. "I believe we are done here." Mephiles said standing up. Sonette nods as she stands up and Mephiles walks over. "Stay here Shadow, we will talk when I get back." Mephiles tells him and Shadow sighs. Sonette then follows Mephiles out.

"I guess Shadow doesn't know the truth." Sonette said.

"No, he wouldn't understand." Mephiles replies and Sonette sighs. "While you recover, I have told Dean to take it a little easy on you." Mephiles tells Sonette.

"Don't get time to recover." Sonette whispers.

"Of course not." Mephiles said and Sonette sighs.

"When will this end?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know." Mephiles replies. They came back to the cell which was open and Sonette walks in. Sonette turns around as the cell was closed and Mephiles walks over.

"What happened?" Zeus asks.

"Turns out my mother was friends with Mephiles." Sonette replies as she turns to face him.

"Really?" Zeus asks and Sonette nods. "Wow."

"Shadow doesn't know." Sonette tells him and Zeus sighs.

"You should rest." Zeus tells her.

"I'm fine." Sonette assures him and Zeus sighs. "Zeus, we need to find our own way out of this hell hole." Sonette tells him.

"We do, but we need to take our time and wait. We can't risk it." Zeus tells her.

"I understand, I'll do my best with Dean." Sonette said and Zeus sighs. "When the time comes, I want to take you home with me. You will be safe there." Sonette tells him and Zeus smiles as he walks up to Sonette. "You can meet my family." Sonette adds.

"I would like that." Zeus said.

"So it's a plan then." Sonette said.

"Yes." Zeus replies.

"Great." Sonette said smiling. The first place she wants to see after this is her home. She wants to be with her family again, she wants to be free.


	8. Chapter 8

**4 months later**

It now has been 4 months and Sonette has given up all hope she had left on being saved. Zeus has help her keep busy with some training so when they do escape, she will have the strength. Dean has lighten up, but she won't tell him anything. She doesn't know much, but what she does know, she won't say. Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs as she saw Zeus in front of her. Sonette moans as she sits up and rubs her neck. Zeus has been a great friend, a great father. Sonette saw 2 guards in front of the cell. They still won't take any chance with her. She doesn't care. Sonette gets up and walks around. She didn't want to wake Zeus, he hasn't been sleeping well. Zeus and her have been talking about a plan, but he also made Sonette promise if anything goes wrong and he doesn't make it, she has to find and keep Clare safe. Sonette agreed, Clare has been nothing but kind to Sonette. Sonette then saw Dean who smiles.

"Morning." Dean said smiling and Sonette sighs.

"Bite me." Sonette snaps as Zeus wakes up and sighs as he gets up and walks up to Sonette.

"Good news, you pair are being moved." Dean tells them as 4 guards walk over. The cell was open and Sonette sighs as she walks out with Zeus right behind her. They followed Dean with the guards close to them.

"Don't do anything stupid kid." Zeus tells Sonette softly and Sonette nods. It was way too dangerous to make a move now. They headed out and made their way to the docks. Sonette takes a deep breath, she had a bad feeling about what is going to happen to them. They made it to the docks and came to a ship.

"Get on." Dean tells them and Sonette sighs as she walks on to see Shadow waiting for them.

"Keep up." Shadow tells her and Sonette sighs. They climb down to the holding cells and Sonette was locked in a cell. Zeus was then grabbed and locked in a different cell.

"Watch it!" Zeus shouts and Sonette sighs.

"Where are you taking us?" Sonette asks.

"Somewhere far away from here and deep in our territory." Shadow tells her, then walks off.

"Zeus?" Sonette asks.

"If it's where I am thinking of, we are heading to Shadowwick." Zeus tells her.

"I heard about that place, not good." Sonette said.

"We need to wait for a while." Zeus tells her and Sonette nods. As the day goes by, Sonette starts passing as she tries to come up with a plan. Zeus looks over and Sonette looks at him.

"Ready?" Zeus asks.

"Yeah." Sonette replies.

"Oi!" Zeus shouts and the guard walks over.

"What do you want old man?" the guard asks.

"Water would be nice." Zeus replies and the guard chuckles.

"You have to wait." the guard tells Zeus who kicks him back into Sonette's cell. Sonette quickly wraps her arms around his neck and breaks it, killing the guard. Sonette lets him go and drops down, grabbing the keys. She quickly unlocks her cell and unlocks Zeus who grabs Sonette and they head to find the supplies.

"What do we do?" Sonette asks.

"Put a hole in the ship." Zeus replies as she moves some barrels and Sonette stood on watch.

"Ok Zeus, how?" Sonette asks.

"Trust me kid, I have done this before." Zeus tells her and Sonette sighs. Zeus then walks over with a lantern and Sonette looks back.

"Ready?" Sonette asks and Zeus nods.

"You want to have the pleasure?" Zeus asks and Sonette chuckles as she grabs the lantern.

"Please." Sonette said. She then throws the lantern and runs off with Zeus. The barrels explodes and the ship starts sinking. Sonette and Zeus makes it up and saw Dean who shoots at them, Sonette was pushed back by Zeus. Sonette then grabs Zeus and the pair jumps off the ship as it starts to sink. They grab a large wooden board from the ship and Zeus moans. Sonette sighs over and saw blood.

"What's wrong?" Sonette asks, pulling Zeus up more and saw the gunshot wound. "No." Sonette whispers.

"End of the line for me kid." Zeus whispers and Sonette starts to cry.

"No, I still need you." Sonette tells him. "Remember, you were coming home with me." Sonette adds and Zeus chuckles.

"You'll be fine kid, you need to move though." Zeus tells him and Sonette sighs. "Hey, you did good kid, I'm proud of you. Now go home to your family." Zeus tells her.

"Yes sir." Sonette said and Zeus chuckles and sighs.

"Go, before the Babylon kill you too." Zeus tells her. Sonette looks back and dives into the water. She needed to hide from them. She could hear them shotting at her. She came to floating barrel and hides behind it.

"Next time Lady Sonette!" she heard Dean shout. Sonette looks over and saw them heading the other way in this rowboats. Sonette swims to the other side of the barrel and leans over it. She was free form the Babylon, but now she's going to die out here. Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes and waited. She drifted for days, she started losing faith when she heard yelling. She opens her eyes and looks over to see a ship. Then a fox jumps in and swims over to her. He has deep sky blue fur with white fur in his muzzle, chest and tip of his tail, purple eyes and is wearing white shirt, a red vest, brown pants, black boots and white gloves. He grabs her and Sonette moans as she tries to fight him. She didn't know him.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." the fox tells her and Sonette relax. "I'm William." William introduces and Sonette looks at him. "Don't speak." William tells her and Sonette looks away. They came back to the ship and William climbed up with Sonette. Sonette drops to the ground, too weak to move. "I need a blanket!" William shouts. Sonette then felt a blanket wrapped around her. She looks up as Rosie the Fox drops down in front of her with a cup.

"Drink, its water." Rosie said, putting the cup to Sonette's lips and slowly tips. Sonette drinks the water and Rosie smiles. Once she drank the water, Sonette rested her head on Rosie's legs and Rosie smiles. "Where are you from?" Rosie asks and Sonette looks up at her weakly.

"Andros." Sonette replies softly. "Please, I want to go home." Sonette pleads and Rosie looks at William.

"Looks like we have a plan." William said. "Ok everyone, we are heading to Andros, get things going!" William shouts walking off and they turn the ship, heading to Andros. Rosie stayed with Sonette who was fighting to stay awake.

"Give in, you need to rest." Rosie tells her and Sonette slowly nods as she gives in and slips into darkness.

* * *

**And that's it, the smallest story of the series so far, but I didn't plan for this to be a big story…Sonette may be free, but she still has a lot of recovering to do and the others have some explaining to do, like why no one knew she was missing or did they…anyway, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye**


End file.
